Rift Quest
Rift Quest is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a more typical fantasy table-top role-playing setting of Runeterra, all of the champions are fantasy characters usually seen in any table-top game. Lore Danger lurks in the land of Runeterra! Powerful monsters, dastardly sorcerers, and mythical creatures roam unchecked! Gather your friends and create your own adventure for 3-5 players, vanquishing evil with each roll of the die. Do you have what it takes to save the world, and become a legend of Rift Quest? ;Playable Characters * Bard - ** Though playing a famously unpopular Rift Quest character class, Bard Bard has turned the ancient art of song into a reality-altering weapon of death. Unfortunately his turns take forever, since he has no concept of linear time and speaks in those weird "bwong" sounds. * Knight - ** The strongest, bravest knight in all the land, people love Braum Lionheart and his daring tales of adventure! He's definitely not a stickler for 7th-edition Rift Quest rules, and there are certainly not snax stains on his character sheet. That would be unbecoming of such a gallant warrior. * Warrior - ** Also known as “Handsome Garen,” this wandering warrior and extremely original NPC was created by Braum for his Rift Quest game. Garen eventually adopted the character as his own, liking the fantasy of himself, but rugged. * Cleric - ** Gragas Caskbreaker is described in legend as both a pious, sun-worshipping cleric and a despicable drunk, depending on who tells the tale. He's not too familiar with Rift Quest, but he does like fighting dragons and passing out in the middle of his combat actions. * Paladin - ** A noble paladin who has inexplicably mastered science and engineering, Jayce Brighthammer is a stout ally no foul creature can best! Unless that foul creature is a loophole in the rulebook, since Jayce likes to get any advantage over the Rift Master he can. * Necromancer - ** Dark sorcerer, master of forbidden magic, aspiring lich - all could describe Karthus Lightsbane, a high level spellcaster with shadowy motivations. The rest of the party is convinced he'll eventually betray them, since nothing in the Rift Quest rules says he can't. * Beast Rider - ** Riding her dire lion into the thick of combat, Sejuani Dawnchaser is an intimidating foe for all but the greatest Rift Quest threats. Sadly not the most careful roleplayer, she's on her fourth dire lion this campaign. * Wizard - ** Ryze likes to take time out of his rune hunting to play games of Rift Quest as a tome-wielding, scroll protecting wizard also named Ryze. The difference, he will often point out, is that his own beard is black - Ryze Whitebeard's beard is white, plus he has a hat. * Archer - ** Two archers cursed by an ancient, evil monster, Varus is roleplaying one archer cursed by an ancient, evil monster. It's not much of a departure for him, but Varus is way better at hunting Noxians than playing tabletop games. * Black Wizard - ** A suspiciously helpful wizard the party meets early in their adventure, Veigar Greybeard holds a dastardly secret - he's the true villain of Rift Quest! Of course, this is obvious to anyone who played the starter campaign, but you still shouldn't spoil it for newcomers. ;History Journey to Thy Golden Mustache! BY POPSTAR URFJourney to Thy Golden Mustache! Welcome to Braum’s Game Night, friends! Tonight, we play Castles and Cows: Journey to Thy Golden Mustache! This sounds like something you literally just made up. What? Of course not. I learned this tabletop role-playing game from...uh… my mother….Enough talk! Now we create our characters. I want to be an archer who was cursed by an ancient evil monster thing! That’s...but you can’t….Braum, help me out here. Let the puny purple man have his bows. You can be a traveling cleric who raises his hands to the sky and treats the sun with respect. Can I get drunk? Uh….sure! I will be a wizard with great power, carrying with me an enchanted tome and a magical scroll. You just described yourself. Wrong. My beard, it will be...WHITE! And I will be the strongest, bravest knight in all the land. People will love me and I will have infinity friends and all the princesses will be like: “Ohhh Braum Lionheart, you’re so brave and handsome. Take me to the royal dance.” But I’ll be like: “Princesses please, I serve the weak and defenseless. I have no time for royal dances.” ...Uh,what just happened there? Braum, I’m starting to think you made this game up too. ….*Rolls dice*....Oh look at that! A giant dragon is attacking a nearby village. We should stop talking about everything else and go deal with that. Like, now. I’m… I’m coming for you…. you big stupid... dragon! *passes out* Attack of the Demon Poros BY POPSTAR URFAttack of the Demon Poros In the back of a dimly lit tavern, a 20-sided die soars across a wooden table. As the die lands, four figures lean in to examine the results of the roll... Ah, a bad roll! The path is blocked and a horde of demon poros attacks our party. Can we survive this onslaught of hellish beasts or will we succumb to their furious might? Not a problem. I drop an Acceleration Gate and blast ‘em with a Hyper Charge. Our future will be bright! Come on, man -- try to stay in character. We’ve talked about this already. *Incomprehensible chime* What did it just say? It wishes to know if that last part should be included in the song it is composing about our adventures. *Incomprehensible chime* It also wishes to tell you that demon poros are too scary, and could we change to candy poros instead? Uh okay, I guess... Bard Bard, raise your quill and bear witness! Let us commence battle with the savage *sigh* candy poros. I know how to handle these creatures! No. Please don’t-- I drop an Acceleration Gate and blast ‘em with a Hyper Charge. Face the future! *Writes something down* Do not put any of this in the song! *Confused chime* It says that-- I DON’T CARE WHAT IT SAYS! *Rolls die* Rocks fall; everyone dies. I’m going home. *Sad chime* Crystal Quest BY SANDALWOODGRIPSCrystal Quest An ancient evil threatens to cover the Freljord in endless ice and Sejuani Dawnchaser must find a way to save her home before it is consumed by eternal winter. Dig hammers and sorcery? Well check out this page every Monday as ARTeapot spins up some fantasy adventuring goodness! 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= Trivia General= * The Crystal Quest comic was made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) was introduced with some creative liberty and as such is subject to future changes. |-| Skins= Bard BardBardSkin.jpg|Bard Bard Ryze RyzeWhitebeardSkin.jpg|Braum Lionheart, Gragas Caskbreaker, Ryze Whitebeard, and Varus Swiftbolt Garen RuggedSkin HD.jpg|Rugged Garen Jayce JayceBrighthammerSkin.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Karthus KarthusLightsbaneSkin HD.jpg|Karthus Lightsbane Sejuani SejuaniDawnchaserSkin.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Veigar VeigarGreybeardSkin HD.jpg|Veigar Greybeard Media Videos= RPG skins gameplay trailer| |-|Gallery= Bard Bard model 01.jpg|Bard Bard Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Bard Bard model 02.jpg|Bard Bard Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Crystal Quest side-cover 01.jpg|Crystal Quest Side-Cover 1 (by Riot employed artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest side-cover 02.jpg|Crystal Quest Side-Cover 2 (by Riot employed artist ARTeapot) Gragas Castbreaker concept.jpg|Gragas Caskbreaker concept art (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jayce theBrightHammer concept 01.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Concept (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce theBrightHammer model 01.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce theBrightHammer model 02.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce theBrightHammer model 03.gif|Jayce Brighthammer Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) RPG Skins concept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) RPG Skins concept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Ryze Whitebeard concept.jpg|Ryze Whitebeard Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 05.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 02.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 03.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 04.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 01.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 06.gif|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) References Category:Lore Category:Bard Category:Braum Category:Garen Category:Gragas Category:Jayce Category:Karthus Category:Sejuani Category:Ryze Category:Varus Category:Veigar Category:Rift Quest